The present invention relates to an air pump, and more particularly to an air pump provided with a pressure gauge thereon.
A variety of hand-held vertical air pumps have been disclosed for use to inflate bicycle tires, balls, etc., and have appeared on the market. There are also known vertical air pumps having a pressure gauge. Because the pressure gauge of a vertical air pump is exposed to the outside for easy reading, it tends to be damaged by an impact or external objects. Further, the installation of the pressure gauge greatly increases the dimensions of the vertical air pump, and also greatly complicates the fabrication procedure of the air pump.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide to an air pump having a pressure gauge thereon, which has means to protect the pressure gauge against impact of external objects.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an air pump having a pressure gauge thereon, which has a compact structure arrangement to decrease the total volume of the air pump.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an air pump having a pressure gauge thereon, which is easy to manufacture, and convenient to carry.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by the air pump comprising a base with foot positioning means, an upright cylinder upwardly extended from the base, a inflation piston unit for reciprocating motion in the upright cylinder to pump air out of the upright cylinder, a flexible air tube connected to the upright cylinder, an inflation nozzle connected to one end of the flexible air tube for output of compressed air, and a pressure gauge mounted in a chamber in the base and disposed in air communication with the upright cylinder and adapted to measure the pressure of air of the inflatable device to which the inflation nozzle is fastened, wherein the base comprises a receiving chamber, the receiving chamber having an open side; the pressure gauge is fixedly mounted in the receiving chamber, having a face marked with indication signs in the negative form and facing the open side; a cover is hinged to the base at a bottom side of the receiving chamber and adapted to close the open side of the receiving chamber, the cover having a mirror fixedly mounted in an inner side thereof and adapted to reflect the image of the reading of the indication signs of the pressure gauge.